Nila Caulder (Continuum-59343921)
Nila Caulder is a private detective and daughter of Niles and Arani Caulder. Background Nila is the daughter of Niles Caulder the chairman of Caulder industries, a prominent industrialist who was rumored to be dead a while back, only to turn up a few years later not only alive and well but with a wife he met in Calcutta. Powers and Abilities Nila has inherited some of her mother's own natural talents with special modifications. She is a latent Meta-human what some would term a Mutant, gifted with the ability of controlling temperature, and who goes by the code-name of Fahrenheit, daughter of Celsius. However unlike her mother who could project a wave of cold with her eyes. She has to give it a direction by pointing her fingers and allowing the wave of cold to flow out of her body at whatever point to which she projected. History Nila Caulder was paid to investigate the disappearance of a runaway whose wealthy parents were willing to pay a lot for her return. Rumors had suggested that the harbor port of Taiwan was a frequent haven for flesh peddlers and White Slavers, so following her hunch she had hung out in a seedy bar playing a local girl looking for a good time and some cheap thrills. When she had been approached by a sultry Asian beauty she had met, who had made no secret of having an interest in Nila's companionship, it had seemingly confirmed the validity of her assumptions. All it took were a few exchanges implying that Nila was a bored prostitute looking for a way out of her dead-end life, and her new acquaintance had responded with a lilting promise of offering her a more positive change of outlook, disguising the offer coyly as an intended seduction. Nila had played along and allowed herself to be led away into what was supposed to be a private assignation, only to get jumped and ambushed by Undine. She had reacted instinctively by employing her mutant power, but in the end it had done little good and she was overwhelmed by them and hauled off in good order. Awakening to find herself stripped naked and disarmed Nila was locked up in Lao’s ship for days occasionally being taken down and subjected to bondage games of dominance and submission. Being no stranger to the bizarre and the unusual, she had long ago figured out that she was being regarded as some sort of sex-slave in training, and under different circumstances she might even be flattered that they considered her to be worth all the effort, but this was more than slightly embarrassing to one of her professional standing. All at once Nila thought she heard something, and she felt a tremble pass through her body as one of the ropes did fray on its own, and---without further warning---gave loose, causing Nila to swing free of it unexpectedly, supported above the floor by the other three ropes currently wound about her body. Then she made a surprising discovery...the rope wound about her right hand was loose, and by a little judicious effort she was able to work it free from entanglement. She then used her powers to freeze the other rope to super-cold temperatures, so that they shattered under her own weight without further preamble. Nila considered liberating the other girls, then decided against this, reasoning that they would only get in her way and were in no immediate danger remaining where they were for a couple more hours. Taking out any Undine that tried to stop her she made her way through the ship. She finally made her way to the brothel zone and found Lao just as she was delivering Aiko’s baby. She eventually noticed Nila’s presence afterwards. Realizing this Nila started to turn around, only to hear the sound of semi-automatic rifles being cocked and readied directly behind her back. However much to her confusion Lao called them off leaving a confused Nila standing where she was being confronted by the pale-blue-haired captain and a score of naked women who were all eyeing her as though she were a sideshow freak exhibit. Lao introduced Nila to everyone revealing not only that she was aware of who she was, but that she had been watching her for quite some time. Given her ties to the Doom Patrol there was no way Lao could keep her so while she had been planning to go get Nila herself but her escape gave her the opportunity to restart the argument about the nature of her activities using Nila as a fresh perspective. Seeing that the captain was willing to let her go she asked about Asagiri the girl she had been hired to find. Unfortunately she was not in Lao’s custody though she did give suggestions on where she might be. Nila initially agreed with Nabiki that as a slaver Lao was a major-league criminal type. That was the very reason Lao wanted her there. Lao didn’t argue against this just that she was cruel and heartless Nila was immune to mental influence which is why she wanted her there. To give evidence that she does not practice the most cruel and destructive forms of mental duress. Nabiki used what Lao did to her and Ranma as an argument, but Lao countered that they did enjoy it. this also brought their activities to Perfume, Shampoo and Ukyo. Keiko and Kodachi spoke up on Lao’s behalf pointing out that compared to the methods of the 108 Dragons, her techniques are a genuine blessing. Seeing that Nabiki couldn’t accept the notion that she is breaking people into a mold for which nature never intended them. Lao brought in her other captives. Lao called them so that they could examine each one of them for themselves and decide whether or not her people chose wisely when they were selected. Lao introduced around eight women one of whom turned out to be a man before running out of time. Nabiki was furious that Lao was asking them to help her decide which woman becomes slave and which will go free. Martha offered a compromise promising to make it worth Lao’s mind to let them go and wait for another day to make another capture by offering to buy them off of her. As the two went off to negotiate they left others to mingle with themselves. She also changed Ranma and Nabiki back to their true forms. Joan was quickly dragged away by Lila begging her girlfriend if they could talk about things as she dutifully followed her out of the chamber. That seemed to call an end to the formalities as everyone started to get comfortable and the chained women were urged to sit down on pillows that were provided for their benefit, the group forming a rough circle about the center of the room with couples and groups pairing off for what looked to be the makings of a spontaneous orgy. Nila found that she could no longer spare any attention to watch the rest of these proceedings as Xiong Fu was being all-too-insistent that she pay more attention her way, and---not being one to rock the boat---she decided to adopt a "When in Rome" policy in accepting the hospitality that was being offered. After hearing that a shore leave was sent to an island off the port bow everyone met at the "Observation Deck" they all stood and stared along the railing as they looked out upon a rather undistinguished bit of land and lush foliage jutting up from the ocean, the only exceptional thing about this being the rumor going about that this particular island was floating. Of all people it was Ryoga who first asked how an island can be floating. While her experience with Mipross Island made Lina wary the others could also sense that something was wrong. Lao arrived to inform them of Togenkyo Island it turns out the people she had sent to the island had been captured so she was leaving to negotiate an exchange of prisoners with some of our excess cargo. After Lao was kidnapped by Prince Toma Nila decided to join the rescue effort to save her. They were just about to leave when Breeze showed up declaring that she was. Despite everyones protest Breeze was adamant about going weather they wanted her to or not. With no recourse Ranma-chan led the way while Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Xion-Fu and Nila started forward, with Breeze hovering back before darting forward at the last minute and shadowing these others. Martha folded her arms over her chest and wished them good luck. When they arrived they introduced themselves to the harem guards and asked to speak with Prince Toma. The guards Natanyo and Dro were brought out of their shock by Torristan and Sarutoru arriving and demanding to know what was going on. Natanyo answered that they were from Lao’s ship and wanted to pay homage to Prince Toma. The two decided to take them to join the rest of the bridal candidates in the waiting chamber before the great gathering so that one of them could be chosen to be the future bride of Toma. They were shocked at this news, but with no other recourse they followed. Meeting up with Wonton they took them to get changed so that they were more presentable. Ranma wondered what was wrong with what they were already wearing however Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyo agreed seeing it as an opportunity to dress up their husband. Needless to say they were all shocked at how gorgeous the finished product was. Breaking themselves from the mesmerizing effect that Ranma-chan presented they all quickly got dressed hoping they could distract the guards into lowering their defenses. It was another fifteen minutes later that the group exited the room, finding their three mismatched guards standing watch for them, with all three male expressions undergoing an almost comic transformation as they took in the sight of seven radiant beauties bedecked like lingerie-clad royalty in outfits as expensive-looking as they were revealing and flimsy. What greeted them when they met up with the others were the sounds of many women groaning, grunting, panting and moaning together while writhing on the pillowed floor in various poses of sensual repose, and all of them to a woman were stark naked. As their eyes became more accustomed to the soft candle lighting within it became apparent that they were looking upon the set of the largest all-girl orgy that any of them (even Xiong-Fu) had ever witnessed, with close to a hundred girls in all caught in the throes of passionate lovemaking and not a dry pair of thighs to be found within the whole building. The scent of Poontang was heavy, like perfume, and gave clear evidence of the many climaxes which had been experienced within the space of the most recent few minutes. Seratoru never seeing anything like this before wondered if he should send guard in to break things up only to be stopped by Nali. Torristan not caring just had Wonton shove them all in. Xiong-Fu realizing they would there at least an hour decided to settle in and enjoy the accommodations with Nila. The others were greeted by Perfume who after being changed back by Shampoo she informed them about everything that she had learned about island and Prince Toma. They were interrupted when Lotus noticed that they were there. Needless to say she was ecstatic. Seeing the transformed Ranma Lotus was became intrigued. Only to winch when they told her that he used some instant Nyanniichuan that they got from the captain room. She quickly figured out that they didn’t use the Instant Nyanniichuan, but the permanent kind. Ranma latched on to the knowledge that the water of the island could cure him. The next step was figuring out what their next step would be. Just then Nila cried out in joy as Xiong-Fu's efforts yielded favorable results. The brief distraction almost drew their attention away from noticing how the doors at the far end of the room swung open followed by a loud male voice telling them all to make themselves presentable so that they could attend to Toma. Since they were still supposed to have another hour Nabiki thought that Toma was just eager to get started, but Perfume wasn’t as sure as from what she noticed he didn’t understand what's involved with picking a bride. They set about helping the other and were greeted by Keiko and Kodachi who took advantage of the confusion to slip in. They told Nabiki that they concluded their exploration of the palace and now knew the safest routes for a quick exit. The bridal candidates set about the formidable task of making themselves presentable once again, having to recovered discarded articles of clothing while combing disheveled hair back into a semblance of some order. Though sweat-covered bodies were covered with splotches of expended jism, there was little to do to help for that as they filed out of the chamber in ones and twos, Nabiki's group alone looking fresh and ready to go before royalty in a presentable condition. The room that they were admitted to was considerably larger than the one they had left and far better illuminated with stained glass windows and plenty of overhead venting, kept reasonably cool by indoor plants and a cleverly arranged ventilation system. The layout was both tasteful and sumptuous with graceful curves in the spiraling stairs that led to a raised platform upon which was set a throne of dark grey marble. Sarutoru, Wonton and Torristan arrived followed by Prince Toma in a burst of smoke and colorful light, to the oohs and ahs of many a woman present. He then introduced everyone to Lao by having her rise up from a clamshell dressed in a very odd costume as slinky and revealing as anything worn by the concubines, but adorned with fine jewelry and a fancy tiara that did indeed make her seem more regal. He had Lao preside over them competing to be his bride in strange contests which they quickly discovered were designed to amuse him. Seratoru resided over the first contest which was a rice-picking tournament. He had them use chopsticks to move rice from one plate to another. The winner of this contest was Mahori Nagi. The next contest was Martial Arts Combat Flower Arrangement. The guards pulled out a giant man-eating plant. It ended up being defeated by Nila who froze it causing it to snap under the weight of the women it had entrapped. Unfortunately she was disqualified because she was supposed to arrange the plant not freeze it. He was stopped from continuing his contest by Brezze who slapped him for treating her mother so bad. Then much to everyone’s surprise he ended up choosing her as his bride. Breeze quickly tried to protest stating that they hardly knew each other. Toma just replied that there was no hurry to hold the ceremony so they had plenty of time to become acquainted. Lao also attempted to protest however much to Breeze’s surprise quickly backed down. With that Toma allowed the men to divide the other woman amongst themselves. Fortunately as the men were advancing Ryoga burst in, flanked by the mercenaries and a battle-ready Alison and Beatrice, the latter having donned her customary Akagiyama armor. Martha drew attention back her way after she crashed threw the roof. She oriented her attention towards Prince Toma, the only potential source of trouble that she could immediately deal with and ordered that he surrendered his prisoners. Lao frantically tried to wave Martha away while Toma just scoffed at a woman giving him orders. Pulling out his sword Toma held it aloft, and all at once the blade gleamed in the sunlight and took on an incandescent glow that caused many to avert their eyes and cry out in terror. Martha, not so easily intimidated, ignored the glare and focused her heat vision powers, intending to lightly toast the metal so that it would become too hot for the Prince to hold...but to her dismay she felt the flash of fires spreading out to engulf her, and all at once she cried out in pain and terror as her whole body was engulfed in flames, flames that lanced out to engulf many of the mercenaries and even included Alison and Beatrice, who each reacted as though their bodies were suddenly surrounded in the fires of a blazing inferno. Nabiki grabbed Shampoo up in her arms in an attempt to shield her with her body as Lao hastily summoned up her powers to spread out a misty vapor that surrounded those writhing in agony, including Martha, who had plunged to earth like a blazing comet. Nila protected Ranma and the rest of the concubines with an ice igloo. Ranma was impressed by Nila’s technique expressing his desire to try it out for himself, while Xiong-Fu just hugged her affectionately. After explaining how Toma’s abilities work Lao called out Blossom for disobeying her orders. Blossom hesitated for only a second before firming her resolve. Lao was more surprised than angry impressed that she was starting to grow a backbone. However that didn’t stop her from ordering both her Maki who she had repeatedly warned not to use guns against less well armed civilians to report to the Torture Chamber when everything was over. Lao then turned on Nabiki blaming her for rallying her troops to mutiny against her. However Nabiki protested that Ranma and Breeze talked her into it. Toma tired of waiting drew attention back towards himself as he ordered Lao to come with him and Breeze to the Honeymoon suite. Telling Blossom, Nabiki and Martha to wait there and not attempt to follow Lao vaulted back up to the dais, where Toma and her daughter awaited. Naturally the others were having none of that, but before any of them could do anything a ball of light all at once surrounded the dais, shaped like a giant peach, through which Prince Toma and Lao departed, the former dragging along a surprised Breeze in tow behind him. Breeze called out in feeble protest, only to vanish when the peach winked out into nothing. The group decided to split up to find them. hearing that Lotus was taken by kidnappers Blossom left to rescue her leaving Maki and Jasmine to take charged. Though she made sure to order Maki not to shoot anybody unless she has to. Ranma, Nabiki and Shampoo along with Aiko, Biko and Martha left to Ryoga, Akane, Ukyo, Perfume, Keiko and Kodachi. Before they left Maki ordered her men to take the remaining guards prisoner. Without time so much as to give out a yelp, the guards panicked as mercenaries (both armed and those who were dressed up like palace consorts) converged upon them, and before too long both men and women were being carried off, some kicking and yelling, as the mercenaries bore their booty back towards the beach with the happy contentment of a starving pack of savage headhunters (which, of course, might be considered an insult to the headhunters, since the kind of "Head" these girls were after was not the sort found above the shoulders). Less than an hour later the total combined group of Tendo Posse and Lao's Raiders were gathered on the beach waiting for launches to deliver them back aboard their ship. Lao nearly had a mutiny on her hands when she told her people that they would have to give back some of the prisoners they had taken (even if in slightly used condition) but her strict policy concerning men---plus an agreement with Prince Toma---required that at least a few of their citizens would be repatriated (even if more than a few of Toma's subjects expressed a curious reluctance to leave the company of their nominal captors). As a concession to her loyal crew, however (and to stave off said potential mutiny, plus a possible lynching) she allowed those of her women who wanted to do so to have another day and a half of shore leave, instructing them to report for duty around noon the day after. With that potential mini-crisis headed off, she prepared to return to her fortress/castle/ship, but first a few residual matters needed resolving, not least of which was Toma's insistence on Breeze remaining on his island. Lao was quick to deny this as while the well was sealed off by the blast the waters sill affect the whole of the island and she didn’t want her daughter in danger. Toma argued that the law stated that he needed a queen to rule beside him. At this point Seratoru stepped in explaining that while the law specifically states that you must provide an heir to succeed you when you reach your age of ascension. While its taken to mean that the prince must get married it really just means that they need to father a heir. Breeze brightened at this stating that since she wasn’t old enough to have a child they should put it off for a few years. Toma was hurt by this thinking that Breeze no longer wanted to spend time with him. After Breeze assured Toma that that wasn’t the case and that they could still message each other. Lao revealed to him that his mother was still alive. There was a moment of hesitation before Sujenko revealed himself. Toma stared in shock at the guard who was revealed to be him mother and the two embraced. With that taken care of Lao asked if anyone else objected. Torristan exchanged looks with his fellow beast-men, all three of whom looked as though they had seen better days than this one. Wonton was the only one who responded not understanding what the fuss was all about, but glad that people were shaking hands and becoming friends all over. The others were just happy to finally be leaving, but before they did Lao gave Toma one last ultimatum. When he and Breeze come of age he would have to defeat her for her hand. He gladly agreed and with that Lao had Lotus and Blossom secure for departure. However their departure was interrupted by the arrival of Frank. Frank growled in faint disapproval at Lao as she and the others climbed up the ropes and stepped onto the deck. She then surprised everyone by suddenly going down on one knee and bowing her head before the giant. He just cut her off and began addressing Ranma and Nabiki who admitted they had some interesting exchanges without elaboration. Martha eventually spoke up asking who Frank was causing a surprised Alison and Beiko to explain who he was. Nila finally recognized him as well as he and her father were pretty much the same line of business. Ryoga decided to speak up on Lao’s behalf explaining that while Lao did kidnap them she wasn’t the one who sank their ship. Frank was quick to point out that the ship that fired at them was really attacking Lao. Lao replied meekly that she did try to make up for rescuing them at sea. Frank replied by revealing that Clark and Diana were there as well having come to have a few words with Lao over kidnapping their daughter. Martha asked what her father was doing there with Lady Diana. Which caused Diana to pause and ask under her breath why she couldn’t call her mother just once before addressing Alison about her stealing her plane. As Alison apologized to her parents Beiko stepped in to introduce them to their granddaughter. As she was below deck Lao offered to bring her up pausing to refer to Clark as Airen before she did. Clark winched at that to which Frank just arched an eyebrow, which was nothing compared to the reaction of both Alison and Martha. He explained to both daughters of the House of El that a couple of years ago during his and Diana’s fifteenth honeymoon together they ran into the POJ in the middle of a storm. Martha immediately turned to Lao who explained that she wasn’t the first Kryptonian that she entertained as a guest, but Alison stopped her before she could go any further. As Frank wasn’t able to sense the Kraken he asked Lao were it was. Lao turned to one of her Undines. Who responded that the Kraken would be occupied for a few hours. When the explosion went off it partially awoke the Great Turtle, and before she could fully achieve consciousness the Kraken began singing to her and lulling the Turtle back to sleep. Needless to say everyone was shocked at the fact that not only was the turtle was female but the Kraken was male. The Undine went on to explain that part of the way in which the Kraken soothed the Turtle was o attend to its needs but Frank cut her off before she could. Changing the subject Diana remembered that Joan was supposed to be there as well. Martha glancing down through the deck and Clack followed his daughter's gaze saw Joan currently being disciplined by Lina. Martha informed her father that she was planning on staying with Lao at least for a few more weeks as she had called to her attention the fact that some of her East Asian holdings are not being properly managed to her satisfaction. She also asked Frank to forgive Lao for any and all transgressions Clark wasn’t having any of it asking Martha if she actually expected them to stand back and ignore what Lao may have done to her and Joan. Martha explained that Lao had helped Joan which was beyond any price she would gladly pay. Clark scowled when Martha mentioned General Gordon as she explained how he turned Joan into an addict and forced her to do his dirty work. Clark reluctantly agreed and and Diana promished Martha that they would see that justice rendered. Martha replied by thanking Diana and calling her mother half-smiling as she studied the other woman's reaction. Martha told Diana that she owed her an apology but she left it for another time as Eileen had just arrived. As parents and grandparents hovered over Eileen the others took that as a cue to go find their own daughters only to find that attendants had already brought them. While she was ready to leave Nabiki was still worried about her pregnancy. Ranma and Nabiki explained to Frank how Nabiki had gotten pregnant. Nabiki decided to go along with it. Description A dark haired, dusky-skinned beauty Personality Nila is the sort who doesn’t like to be passive about anything. She is very much an action-sort of person a trait she inherited from her parents, along with certain...hidden talents. She has a very strong personality grounded on her independence...what Lao terms an Invulnerable Persona, one that does not bend nor break no matter what duress is applied upon them. Category:Continuum-59343921